


Breathe.

by heartsandheads



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, not really angst but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsandheads/pseuds/heartsandheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lil drabble set after 2x08</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Give it some love on my [tumblr!](http://crackedgrace.tumblr.com/post/148256477587/breathe)

Clarke's eyes fluttered open at the recent feeling of someone watching her. Of course, it's Bellamy, like a wild horse he immediately shies away and turns on his side once she notices. He was watching her, and she realizes that he's worried. _Of course he is. Everyone is._ The events of last night are still blurry and red. Clarke sighs and gets out of her sleeping cot, reaching a hand out to Bellamy. The rest of the camp is still asleep, grounders and sky people. Bellamy looks a little confused at first, but he takes her hand anyway. She guided him through the trees and bushes a little ways. The morning smell of the earth creeping into her nose, trying to make her happy, make her feel alive. Bellamy's hand in hers may be helping a little bit too. They reached an opening in the trees with a cliff side a few feet from them. Clarke lets go of his hand and sits down, pulling her knees up to her chest. She pat the ground beside her and Bellamy followed suit.The ground is still beautiful, and the earth is still alive. The sun is beaming on her face and the air is seeping into her lungs. She closes her eyes for a little. Breathing it all in once again.

 He didn't ask her to talk about it, and she appreciates that. What happened to Finn - what she did to him, she can't muster up the courage to talk about it again. She doesn't think she ever will. Maybe she's still delusional, waiting to hear his voice among her friends back at camp. 

She finally turns her head towards the boy who cares about her more than he should. More than she wants him to. He's watching the view now. His eyes shining, still in awe at the beauty of it all. His face is stern, brow furrowed, and his hair flows around in the morning breeze pretty much doing whatever the hell it wants. _He's beautiful_. Clarke takes a breath after that, did she just think that? 

He hears her and turns his head, "What?" he tilted his head a little bit like a puppy. They didn't have puppies on the ark, but Bellamy comes close second. She can't help but smile. "It's nothing." He tilted his head further and she chuckled. That made him even more confused. This morning is a good morning, considering. She thinks. This is a morning where they can be the people they are without having to explain it. She breathes a heavy breath and lays her head on his shoulder. He doesn't mind, he never does, he just adjusts his arm around her and watch as the sunrise spills onto the earth. Obviously, she didn't want to talk about it, but she didn't have to say that.  _He knows_ , she thinks. Because he does know, he knows her better than himself and she knows him the same. Because no matter what crap the world decides to drop on them next, Bellamy is there. He will be there. She's not going to lose him.

Clarke had begun to waver off into sleep in his arms when they started to hear some bustling around back at the camp. Bellamy lightly shook her, indicating they should leave. She untangled herself from him and he held out his hand for her to take. This part was always the easiest because there was never any hard decision to make. No people to kill. No homes to flee. Just Bellamy Blake, and his annoying determination to love her. So, she takes his hand, and he leads her back into the participating world.

**Author's Note:**

> I think about this LIKE A LOT. I wake up and think about this. Idk why. This is more of just fan service to myself. Sorry it's so crappy and short I wrote it immediately after i woke up. Not beta'd.


End file.
